Wright this Way
by Angst lover
Summary: The present moment is everything; there is no rewind button when it comes to life." KlavierxPhoenix one-shot


(A/N:) Sorry for the title; I'm not very creative when it comes to them. This is a One-shot.

Don't fret, I haven't forgotten about my other stories if thats what you're concerned about. I'm working on that epilouge for _Chicken Soup for the Heart _slowly, and I have the next chapter for _Allusion to an Illusion, _which is pretty bad but I'm slowly, slowly working on the next next chapter. (Ie- got the 3rd chapter, working on 4th to make up for how bad the third is)

This has been stuck in my head so I had to get it out, ya'know? And this couple deserves more love.

**Warnings:** My bad writing when it comes to romance scenes, Spoilers for Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney/GS4, a bit OOC Phoenix, blushing, wierd set up cuz fanfics hates my word documents.

Please dont kill me for writing this, _Water_and_Earth_Alchemist._ xD

* * *

"Right this way Mr.…Wright." The secretary called nervously, attempting to ignore the unwanted pun as she led him down the hall. Phoenix only nodded politely, following her as she stumbled and fumbled in an attempt to keep a stack of case files from slipping out of her grip. He looked around, noticing the regal interior design of the upper levels of the police department. They made sure to keep the prosecutors offices very prim and proper; having the floors in the hallway waxed almost daily and fresh bouquets of flowers on the every-now-and-then tables that lined the halls. Phoenix noticed various paintings hung on the walls of famous prosecutors and even a few well known detectives. Not knowing many of them caused him to look on each one with interest, taking in all the details of the person and how they were painted. Many of the faces at first he had never seen before, a few he had rarely heard mentioned when he went to law school. As they continued down the hall, the faces and names became more familiar.

_'Von Karma…Franziska…Even Prosecutor Payne!' _Phoenix had to hold back laughter staring at the young portrait of the famed 'Rookie Killer'. '_His hair was as crazy as it is now! Hmm…who else?' _There were a few no-name prosecutors Phoenix had remember facing off against once or twice, all of whom he had never seen again.  
He stopped suddenly, taking in ever detail of portrait from the frame, the different brush strokes the artist had made, even to the suit the man was wearing.

_'Edgeworth…' _Phoenix couldn't help but let out a sad sigh at the famed 'Demon Prosecutor' and his best friend. After he lost his badge, the man had stopped talking to him. A year letter he received a letter from Edgeworth, who was now studying in Asia, which said that he had just heard the news and he could not make it back to the states for the next few years. They had exchanged a few more letters and e-mails, Edgeworth occasionally giving him money to help pay for rent and Phoenix sending him pictures of Trucy and updates on how things were going. It had been like a repeat performance after Edgeworth moved when they were little. The letters stopped coming after a while from Edgeworth. Phoenix hadn't given up hope and still sent him letters, hoping that one would reach him.  
Edgeworth never came back, and if he had then Phoenix didn't see or hear from him.  
Phoenix had abandoned all hope and moved on.

"Sir?" The secretary called, already a quite a few feet ahead of him.

Glancing over the portrait once more, he noticed the chicken scratch of a signature.

_Laurence Deaunim- Available in more than one area!  
_  
It was followed by what looked like numbers, causing Phoenix to shake his head. Same old Larry.

"I'm sorry, just reminiscing." He smiled, giving her a nod to continue on. She smiled back and turned to continue. They came to a turn in the hallway, followed by what looked like was the last portrait. Phoenix's eyes locked onto the sharp blue ones displayed in the portrait, surprised at how vibrant they were for just a painting.  
It was a painting of the latest prosecutor to grace the courtrooms around the area; Klavier Gavin.

Phoenix could feel a blush start to appear as he thought about the man. He had matured a lot from when he faced off against him (for the first and last time). Now he had a more experienced and all knowing air about him, and it showed off in everything he did.

"We are here, Mr. Wright. He's out of his office for now, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Please make yourself comfortable." The secretary gave him a sweet smile as she opened the door and led him in. Phoenix couldn't help but let out a whistle as he slid past the women, letting his eyes scan the office for the first time. Guitars lined one whole wall, protected by a glass case while a few were strewn around the office. The desks were made of large speakers with a simple cloth covering them, and in the back was a (comfy looking) chair and a huge glass window, allowing one to take in the whole view of the city. Phoenix could see all the buses, cars, and people move about below him, getting ready to start the city night life. An old piano was nestled in the corner, as though it was not good enough to be shown off. The sound of the door shutting brought him out of his stupor enough to have him flop down onto what appeared to be a couch. He did make himself comfortable as he finally relaxed. Glancing up he saw a mirror and couldn't help but give a small smile at his reflection. He was wearing his good, old but good, blue suit again along with a small golden pin attached to it.

He had taken the bar exam again and aced it. He was an attorney again.

He had also attempted to spike his hair back like he was when he was younger, but a few strands kept popping out of place so he decided to keep his hat on. He played with a piece of loose hair for a while before checking his watch. He had also decided to shave, and looked at least 10 years younger.  
He had to get some papers signed by Klavier before he came around with his big comeback in court in a day. Klavier was the prosecutor for the case, but was willing to help Phoenix with anything he needed.

He sat there for a while, finding little ways to entertain himself, until he checked his watch again. Klavier was over forty-five minutes late. Phoenix huffed a bit as he got up and explored the office to keep himself entertained. He glanced at some of the guitars, trinkets, and photos on his desk. He glanced at the different frames and the pictures in them. One was of a young Klavier with a toy guitar. Phoenix couldn't help but smile at the innocent would-be prosecutor. The next was of Apollo, Trucy, Ema, himself, and Klavier in People Park on a picnic that Trucy had set up. They were all smiling, as Trucy was in the middle with her arm around his and Apollo's waist. Apollo was blushing but laughing while Ema had placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder and was grinning into the camera (that could have been caused by the fact that the water balloon contest was next, and she wasn't on Klavier's team). Klavier had his arm wrapped around Phoenix's shoulders and was winking. Phoenix was looking shocked and nervous, but at the same time happy.

_'Now that I look at this closer you can obviously see me blushing.' _Phoenix nervously scratched at his hat, moving onto the next few pictures. A picture of his band, him holding his first platinum record, his brother (Phoenix shivered slightly, surprised he hadn't gotten rid of it yet) and finally…

A picture of Phoenix himself.

Phoenix couldn't stop staring at the picture of himself in the frame. It was a simple picture of him just standing outside the Wright Anything Agency, looking carefree. The upper corner of it was all bent and worn, showing that it must have been moved or played around with.

A weird feeling made its way up into his chest and throat. He could feel his face heat up and knew it was probably all red.  
_'I wonder why he would have a picture of just me.'  
_  
Wandering around more, he came to a stop at the piano. Lightly letting his fingers glide on the keys, feeling their smooth touch against his worn down hands as he eased himself on the bench. He gently pushed down on a random note and kept it there, enjoying the simple sound. He put both of his hands on the keys; attempting to recall that video Trucy had shown him on a site called 'MeTube' or something of the sorts. She had been trying to get him, if to not at least take a professional lesson or two, to learn at least how to play the instrument a little bit. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember everything that was on that video. He placed his hands where he thought they were supposed to go, and pressed down.

A loud sound broke the silence of the office, startling Phoenix as he quickly snapped his hands back to his sides, waiting for the lingering notes to calm down.  
_'Not as hard, not as hard!' _He replaced his hands onto the keys and tried again (only this time softer).  
The notes played out as he remembered them, only much quieter than before. Attempting to play the next few lines he did not notice the door open and shut, the sound of someone's voice fading as they saw him.

Trucy had given him a pretty easy song to start off with; most of it was just repetitive and a few changes that went along with the chorus of the song. He started to hum slightly as he continued playing. He could hear all his mess ups and tried not to wince as they wrecked the otherwise beautiful song. He let his fingers go limp as he slouched down, forgetting a good part of the song. As soon as he was about to get up he felt someone's head gently lay on his shoulder and their hands envelop his.

The world slowed down as he slowly looked over to this space-invading person. His heart stopped as he saw Klavier smiled back at him.  
In a flash Phoenix tried to get up, only to loose all strength as he heard the prosecutor laugh.

"Calm down Herr Wright, it's only me." He chuckled softly.

"S-sorry I was j-just…uh...haha..." He trailed off, squirming slightly under Klavier's touch.

"It was pretty good, but you could use a little more practice."

"Trucy has been t-trying to uh, get me to take lessons for a while. But I would r-rather not spend the money. S-she showed me something online that was supposed to h-help." Phoenix couldn't help but stutter a few times as he felt Klavier move around to a comfier position. Of course, the comfier Klavier was the more uncomfortable he was.

"Hmmm…well, you started off well, but towards the chorus you lost it." He used his hands to move Phoenix's into the right position, pressing down his fingers in the right unison.

"Like this, ja?" He moved along the piano with much more grace than Phoenix had possessed.

"How did you get so good?" Phoenix questioned after a few moments, starting to feel more comfortable.

"I started taking lessons when I was just a kid. If you learn guitar then piano is pretty easy to pick up on, and vice versa."

"Ah." Phoenix now had almost forgotten how close he was to the other man as he watched Klaviers hands guide his along. His fingertips were slightly rough from playing guitar so much, but compared to Phoenix his hands were as smooth as the piano keys.

"Better." Klavier said as he felt Phoenix start to play the keys more himself. "Maybe we could start a new band together, hmm?" Klavier laughed.

"Feh, yeah right. And Trucy will stop being a magician." Phoenix smiled as he rested his head against Klaviers. He could feel the younger man stiffen for just a moment, only a moment. They finished up the last few lines of the song only to be lapsed into silence.

"You weren't here so I got bored and sat down at the piano. Old habits die hard I guess." Klavier took a quick glance down at the badge and smiled. "Sorry. You were over an hour late by the way, a little too late to be fashionable." Phoenix added with a slight smirk.

"Hmm. A certain detective was being very protective of a file or two." Phoenix noticed that Klavier's voice sounded slightly distant.

"Everything ok?" He couldn't keep the concern out of his voice as he turned his head slightly to look over at the now solemn rock star slash prosecutor.  
"I'm sorry Herr Wright-"

"You can call me Phoenix, or Nick. I haven't been called Nick in a long time." He interrupted.

"I…I don't think I've earned that privilege yet." Klavier gave a sad smile as he plunked one of the keys down, letting go of Phoenix's hand. Phoenix missed the pressure of Klaviers hand on his, but fought against telling that straight out to him.

"I was the one responsible for…" Klavier paused as he tried to come up with the correct words. "Wrecking your life is appropriate, ja?"

"Klavier…" Phoenix sighed deeply. "That was so long ago. I don't care anymore. It really wasn't your fault at all." Klavier looked over at him, his bright blue eyes piercing Phoenix's weathered ones. Their faces only inches apart made Phoenix extremely nervous, but at the same time happy.

"A-are you…?"

"'The present moment is everything; there is no rewind button when it comes to life.' You didn't know, and neither did I. The only thing to do is to keep going forward."

"Ah…Francis Law?" Klavier smirked at the older man.

"The one and only."

"I see. So if present moment is everything then…" Klavier smiled and leaned in, closing the small gap between them. Phoenix eagerly returned the kiss, savoring the new sensation. Klaviers lips were soft as Phoenix nibbled to gain entrance. Klavier greatly accepted and opened his mouth enough so Phoenix could slip his tongue in. He could hear Klavier give a slight moan as Phoenix explored his mouth. They stayed like this for a while until the urge to breathe became to strong.

"W-well…" Phoenix said between small gasps, not knowing much else to say. He hadn't done anything like that in a_ long_ time.

"…" Klavier grinned as he got up and grabbed Phoenix's hand, dragging him toward the door.

"K-Klavier?! Where are we-"

"Out!" Klavier laughed as he shot Phoenix one of his award winning smiles.

"B-But what about the c-case file?" Phoenix's mind was anywhere else but on what might happen.

"Oh that? Come now, it's easy. We can come back and get it in the morning." He said as though it was simple knowledge.  
_'The morning…? But why would we be toge-"_Oh.

Phoenix felt a blush as they climbed into the elevator, Klavier hitting the button for the garage and main offices. He could feel the younger man's hand gently caress his as they went down the floors painfully slow.

A small ding was heard but wasn't registered until Phoenix was already out of the metal contraption, being dragged and pushed through a crowd that had been gathered waiting. Phoenix's eyes fell to the floor as he noticed everyone else noticing them.

_'I wonder if he knows there's a back way out.' _Phoenix mused as they passed through the main lobby. _'Of course, it is Klavier. If it has to be done, it has to be done big.' _Phoenix turned and noticed Ema doing some paperwork. She looked up just in time to see them walking by.  
Her mouth hung open as a snackoo fell out like a cigarette. Phoenix could only chuckle, giving her an embarrassed smile. She shook her head and smiled back, a knowing look in her green eyes. He tripped slightly, after Klavier yanked on him to hurry up, and was able to stumble closer to the prosecutor without smacking into him.

They managed to get to the garage in one piece, and Klavier led the way to his motorcycle.

"Do I really have to ride that?" Phoenix asked stupidly as he was thrown a spare helmet.

"How else do you plan on getting there, walking?" He teased as he slid onto the thing, patting the small space behind him inviting the older man to sit.  
_'That's how I got here, actually.' _Phoenix nervously got onto the bike and positioned himself, wrapping his arms around Klaviers waist.

"Hold on tight Herr Nick," A pause, "It's going to be an interesting ride."

Phoenix's heart skipped a beat as he heard the familiar name come out of this new mouth. The way it was said was soft and almost timid. Phoenix squeezed and smooshed himself up against the rock star as much as he could, both wanting to keep safe and to just be near him.

"Yes it will…" Phoenix said more to himself as he heard Klavier rev the engine. "Hey Klavier?" Phoenix finally noticed the slightly small and closed in parking spot they were in. In front of them was a curb that was built so cars would not pull through or go over to get a free ticket out. The only way to get out was to back up and take the long way. But it didn't seem like Klavier was backing up… "How are you gonna-"

The rest of his question was drowned out into a cry of surprise as the bike suddenly shot forward and straight into the slab of concrete. He noticed the bike lurched up a good angle and then back down, joggling the two passengers quite a bit before it hit smooth road again. Klavier gunned it as they shot out into the main street, the city lights blinding but at the same time entrancing them. Phoenix could feel the wind blow around him and through the locks of his hair that were out of his hat. It was refreshing as he looked around, everything just one big blur. His adrenaline started to die down as he loosened his death grip on the poor young prosecutor, suddenly feeling tired. Leaning against Klaviers back, Phoenix closed his eyes and enjoyed the noises of cars and people pass by.

The files could wait.  
The many phone calls he had to make and return could wait also.  
He had already quit his job playing piano and poker, so he didn't need to worry about not showing up on time and being fired.  
Trucy was in good care with Apollo, he knew that for a fact.  
He gave a small groan of contentness. All his normal worries melted away as he enjoyed the moment. After all, acting in the moment had gotten him into this, and it looked like it wasn't going to do him any good if he struggled trying to get out of it.

Besides, he liked this moment. Who would want to get out of it?

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Constructive Criticism is always welcome!  
This was first official yaoi ever, so I hope I did alright!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
